This application claims priority to Korean Patent Application No. 2001-22504 filed Apr. 25, 2001, which application is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive LCD (liquid crystal display) cushion for a wireless mobile communication terminal and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a conductive LCD cushion for a wireless mobile communication terminal, which simultaneously has shock absorbability capable of resiliently supporting an LCD and conductivity capable of absorbing and shutting off static electricity and electromagnetic waves, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known in the art, a digital type wireless mobile communication terminal is necessarily provided with an LCD for displaying numbers, characters and symbols. Between the LCD and a surrounding structure, there is intervened an LCD cushion made of rubber or polyurethane to resiliently support the LCD.
These days, as dangerousness of deleterious electromagnetic waves has been recognized, there is a tendency to enact legislation against deleterious electromagnetic waves and thereby strictly restrict excessive, emission of deleterious electromagnetic waves in a wireless mobile communication terminal. In this regard, in the conventional art, a conductive material is applied to an inner surface of an outer case of a wireless mobile communication terminal to absorb or shut off deleterious electromagnetic waves to some extent. In a wireless mobile communication terminal, since internal circuits are directly faces the outside around an LCD, a great amount of deleterious electromagnetic waves is generated around the LCD. Due to this fact, development of an arrangement or a method for effectively absorbing or shutting off deleterious electromagnetic waves around the LCD is drawing considerable attention.
While having shock absorbability, the conventional LCD cushion made of rubber or polyurethane suffers from defects in that, since it can hardly absorb or shut off static electricity or deleterious electromagnetic waves, the human body cannot but be fully exposed to the static electricity or deleterious electromagnetic waves which are generated by the internal circuits and emitted to the outside through between the LCD and a surrounding structure. In this connection, although the conductive material is coated on or attached to the outer case of the terminal to absorb or shut off static electricity or deleterious electromagnetic waves to some extent, it is impossible to completely absorb or shut off static electricity or deleterious electromagnetic waves emitted from the LCD.
In consideration of these facts, while it is required that the LCD cushion is made of a conductive material capable of absorbing or shutting off static electricity or deleterious electromagnetic waves, since the conventional conductive materials have inferior shock absorbability and formability, direct application thereof cannot but be restricted in practice.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a conductive LCD cushion for a wireless mobile communication terminal, which is manufactured by preparing functional fabric pieces through impregnating fibers with a conductive material and integrally laminating several functional fabric pieces using a conductive sticking agent to obtain a desired height and formability and then by forming the resultant laminated combination to a desired shape, in such a way as to simultaneously render shock absorbability and conductivity, whereby it can properly perform its function and at the same time can absorb or shut off static electricity or deleterious electromagnetic waves emitted between an LCD and a surrounding structure, and a method for manufacturing the same.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided an LCD cushion for a wireless mobile communications terminal, intervened between an LCD and an outer case to resiliently support the LCD against the outer case, wherein the LCD cushion is manufactured by impregnating contractible fibers with a conductive material to prepare functional fabric pieces having shock absorbability and conductivity including a horizontal resistance of no greater than 1.0 xcexa9 and a vertical resistance of no greater than 1.0 xcexa9, integrally laminating selected functional fabric pieces into 1 to 4 layers having a total thickness of no greater than 1 mm using a conductive sticking agent, and then heat-fusion finishing an upper surface and inner cut edges of the resultant laminated combination.